


2. Time Travel

by daveck



Series: Ficvember 2020 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, ficvember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveck/pseuds/daveck
Summary: Day 2: R/Lucifer Discord Ficvember prompt: Time Travel.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997104
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	2. Time Travel

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite geeky friend suggested I make this a series instead of a single fic, so... sorry for the spam, I suppose. :)

"That's not entirely accurate."

Chloe jumps as the voice interrupts her musings - she'd almost forgotten they were in the middle of a conversation. But who could blame her for being distracted? The walls aren't... made of wall. They're aloft with a soft glow, more gossamer wisps of smoke than brick or stone or anything remotely relatable to her human frame of reference and Chloe's reminded, once again, of how little she actually knows of his world. 

"Are you quite alright, my child?"

Chloe bristles at the endearment but she doesn't say anything because, well,  _ God _ and all. "How is that not accurate?"

When He doesn't respond she continues. "This is before I was born?"

God nods. "Many things are not yet created. This is before your species was birthed, yes." 

Okay.  _ Whoa. _

But - "How is this  _ not  _ time travel?" 

"Time is not what you conceive it to be."

God refolds His arms but, if she had to guess, Chloe would say He looks more amused than annoyed. "You haven't travelled through anything, you simply stopped existing in your own time and began existing in this one." 

Right. And that's an existential crisis for another time. "Why are we doing this again?" 

And now there's an actual smile on His face. "Why not?" 

The smug, universe-creating-bastard. "What if I screw something up and the whole world is unmade?" 

"You needn't worry," God says, turning and beginning to stride down one of the wispy corridors.

He expects her to follow Him, not slowing to check if she is as He disappears around a corner. She almost doesn't on principle but, again,  _ God _ . "I have somewhat of a failsafe in place." 

"A failsafe?" She's a little breathless, forced to almost jog now to keep up with His pace. "What does that mean?" 

"To restore the timelines, yes." 

"Like a- a celestial reset button?" 

God looks back at her over His shoulder as they weave around yet another corner. "Of sorts." 

Chloe doesn't mean to let her skepticism show because, again, _ the actual God, _ but something must slip through into her expression because a smile breaks out across the deity's face and, for the first time, she sees some resemblance to His son.

"Think of it more like a celestial quick save, just in case events proceed as I expect they shall." 

"You think this is doomed to fail."

"I am afraid so." They stop in front of a wall - more solid than the rest. 

Even He thinks this is a stupid idea. Great. "Why are we even trying?" 

"I have few regrets," God says, the solem note in His voice sending a shiver along her spine. "This is my greatest." 

And yes, maybe she can understand that. She's a parent too. 

God is silent, His face cast in shadows and - hang on. The weird glowly walls seem to light the entire realm except for this little corner. 

"Why is it so dark?" 

"Light desires to be near him." 

"Light  _ desires _ ?" 

God's teeth catch what little light there is - He's smiling. "Light is not how you perceive it."

Of course it isn't. Walls are not walls, time isn't time - why would light be light? "And it wants to be near him?" 

"He is the lightbringer." 

The lightbringer. An angel. "He's-" 

"He is not fallen." 

"And I'm here to-" 

"Yes."

After a long moment God waves his hand over the wall of white smoke before them. "You were correct," He says at last, "his punishment was perhaps more than what he deserved. You must ensure there is no crime." 

And she would respond but the words catch in her throat as the smoke clears. There he is - tall and stubbled and alit with swirls of light dancing off his skin. 

Lucifer smiles as he catches sight of them and Chloe has never felt more out of time because he looks so  _ young _ .

No.

Not young - he's the same, physically, but there's something almost pure. Innocent. His smile is free, his face unburdened. Even his voice, when he speaks, is lighter. "Father, it is wonderful to see you." 

"As it is to see you, Samael." 


End file.
